My Hero
by Homer Loves Flanders
Summary: During the episode Simple Simpson. Homer promised Lisa that he would never strike as PieMan again so he wouldn't get hurt again. But Mr. Burns unmasked him and uses him as his "puppet" by striking the innocent... yeah yeah you that part. Okay, so the real story begins when PieMan (a.k.a. Homer) was forced to do something terrible which limits his strength and trust with Lisa.


Homer Jay Simpson was known as many things, but never, and I mean never, , was he a hero to anyone. Well... except to Lisa and Marge. Bart thinks he's a hero too, but secretly.

Now he was a hero to the whole town . Well, except the villians and jerks he pied with pies. Soon enough, it became a habit of his to become PieMan and saving the day.

It all started when someone made his daughter, Lisa, cry. At first, she was passionate about what she presented her entry. Her strong belief held inside her, a golden smile across her face. Soon enough, she spreaded tears across her face, which enrages Homer. He mocked her with everything about her creativity she presented, making Lisa cry even more which enrages Homer even more.

The first time he pied someone was in this situation with Rich Texan. He was so upset with him by hurting his daughter, Homer's vision was partly blurry. He had the right accuracy of hitting Rich Texan, but he wasn't thinking clearly, which damaged his vision. But... he simply felt better when he heard Lisa laughing. She wasn't crying anymore that's all what matter.

Homer had to admit that although he didn't like to do any work, he loved being a hero in other's eyes. He loved being someone that everyone could count on. He loved the attention he can make by making people happy. He loved the passionate kiss that he shared with Marge in the dark alley.

But with every perk comes a price.

Homer got shot viciously in the arm, but he was able to get away.

Lisa suddenly found out that Homer was PieMan. The blonde Immediately told her father to stop this before he gets hurt again, or even worse, killed. As he stared in the little girl's eyes and her understandable frown, Homer wanted to keep her safe, forming a slight smile on his face, promising Lisa he wouldn't go as PieMan again.

That was... until he was captured and unmasked by Mr Burns. So, Mr Burns uses Homer as his puppet, striking the innocent. He didn't want to.

He was forced.

The promise he made with Lisa faded into complete darkness. He couldn't regain himself. He already broken the promise to Lisa,his own daughter. His daughter who wanted him safe. If he would've died, Lisa would've grew up without a father.

He wouldn't want that.

* * *

Homer layed his back on the wall in exhaustion. He frowned slightly, rubbing the sweat that was running down his neck with his palm.

The alley was so dim and dark that he could hardly see himself. Like he wanted to anyway. He felt so horrible right now. He felt so dirty. He didn't feel like a hero anymore. He felt like a villain. He felt evil, he felt like a monster. A hideous monster.

He closed his eyes ever so tightly, sliding his back on the wall, sitting on the ground. His elbows was on the wall fists clenched. He tried controlling his uncontrollable anger that was thrashing and forcing it's way out. His teeth gritted in anger until...

"Simpson!"

Homer's eyes snapped open, fists unclenched as well as his teeth unclenched when he heard his last name. His voice was so harsh it almost made him cringe. His eyes so evil, his appearance so blunt. It made him so sick.

Mr Burns.

He hated him. He hated him so much.

"I got an assignment for you"

That word 'assignment' stabbed him in the chest.

He couldn't speak at all. His lungs felt like fire from yelling and crying. If it wasn't hurting like it it was, he would've screamed with all his might.

"What? Lost your voice?"

Homer's throat was killing him. It felt like a knife was trying to split open his throat.

He rubbed his throat softly, avoiding his gaze.

Mr Burns simply shrugged to himself. "Fine, don't talk to me, but you still have an assignment I need you to complete"

' _Why does he keep saying that word? I hate it!'_

Mr Burns gave Homer a piece of paper. Homer simply rolled his eyes at the thought that he has to pie the innocent. Seems to sketchy. Homer gazed at the page, but didn't see a photo of anyone. He was simply confused. Mr. Burns smirked when he saw that Homer didn't see a photo. It was written all over his face. The page didn't have a photo, only words.

 _' I have a strong hatred of this convient store downtown just across from here. Here is what I want you to do: I need you to sneak in that store quietly and swiftly with no one noticing you if they are people around. Once your in, I need you to take money and other valuables from the safe and the store itself '_

Homer wanted to say something. Disagree. Yell. Gasp. Anything. But nothing came from his mouth. He couldn't say anything. He wanted to.

Homer's right grasp was on his chest. If he grasped it any tighter, the pie symbol on his superhero suit would probably rip. His free hand was still holding the letter.

Mr Burns could tell that Homer didn't want to do it. He could literally care less about how Homer feels, but he tried talking to him in a voice that kinds sorta cared.

"Look, I know this go by PieMan's standards. Heck, even your standards. But PieMan has been doing things that's been out of both of ya standards. Pieing the innocent. But if you don't do what I say, I'll force you to pie your daughter and tell what you were really up to"

Homer's heart sanked a little. His throat started to hurt even more. Homer thought for a moment. ' _Could Mr Burns be bluffing? No no. He didn't bluff when he forced me to pie the innocent. I didn't want to but... I did. He's totally in control of me now '._

* * *

The dark light surrounded the atesmphiere. Hardly anything could be seen in the darkness. The suffocating air and cold winds could only sense that everyone is at home. Footsteps were heard, running fastly and swiftly as possible. His red superhero cape caught up with the maximum speed he was running at. His heart thumping in his throat, anger thrashing inside of him, fists clenching as he ran. His eyes were flat forward , as he could really see anything. The pounding of his heart; going faster than a rollercoaster. His anger going from left and right, caging his true emotions. His breathing wasn't exactly normal. His lungs felt scratched up, burning.

Suddenly, the pounding of his heart stopped. Homer had gotten a clear vision of the convient store Mr Burns mentioned. Homer did his absolute best of going on top of the building with his agility. With fists clenched, Homer punched a hole on top of the building effortlessly. He pushed his body downward, going through the hole and into the store. His feet went flat on the floor. His heart started beating faster again. He felt kinda apprehensive.

He rubbed his hands together, waiting for the right time to begin.

After a few seconds of at least calming down his beating heart, he turned the lights on, but it wasn't too bright. The light was a bit dim, but it did assist him with some light. With him running in the dark, this was a step up.

Homer walked all over the store, trying to find it's safe. His eagle eyes were quick enough to spot it. He walked straight to it, feeling his heart beating faster. His hand slipped on the handel of the safe, close to opening it with possible turns.

Suddenly, the police force entered.

"PieMan! We should've known it was you!" Chief Wigguim yelled.

Homer's back was against the wall, his heart beating faster .

Lou, the guy who shot him in the arm earlier, spoke in the walkie talkie. Homer was too parlayed with fear and cursed with anger that he couldn't tell what Lou was saying, but he knew he was trying to contact Kent Brockmen (to broadcast the news). Homer, not thinking about his actions, reached into his back pocket and pointed a gun at them.

* * *

The Simpson family was on the couch watching television. Lisa, however, wasn't really into it since she was upset. She knew that Homer pied Mr Burns right after he promised not to. He had a very good reason why he did it, but he still promised.

"We interrupt this program with some breaking news. Local hero, The PieMan was caught stealing money from the local convient store downtown. Unfortunately, PieMan is firearmed "

The family gasped as Marge, Bart, and Maggie started to worry about him. Lisa mostly stared blankly at the screen.

 _' He promised. He promised. He said he would not go back as PieMan. AND HE LIED!'_

"But PieMan is my favorite hero! There must be some misunderstanding" Bart said emotionally.

"Let's go check it out then"

* * *

PieMan(a.k.a. Homer) was as apprehensive as any human being could be. His heart started beating even faster, hands tightly on the gun. His index finger on the trigger. His eyes went forward.

Homer wanted to speak, but his throat still hurts. His anger and depression thrashing at eachother, each trying to take control of him.

"P- PieMan, please put the gun down. W- we can talk this out"

Homer's grip was tighter on gun. He didn't listed to them. Homer didn't want to listen to them. His heart beating faster than any type of speed.

"PieMan stop!"

His heart stopped. His grip on the gun loosened until dropped it all together. His chest burned inside of him, his throat killing him with each strike, his anger and depression thrashing in different directions. He didn't even have to look at the person to identify who called his superhero name.

He knew it was his daughter.

He knew it was Lisa.

Homer turned around to face the young blonde who looked very upset.

Steaming hot tears rolled from his face and onto the floor. Homer looked pathetic. His actions were pathetic. He was pathetic. Homer ran away with superspeed away from everyone.

"PieMan wait!" Homer didn't stop however.

Lisa followed Homer, running as fast as she could. "Lisa stop!"

Lisa ignored the rest of her family. Her focus was on Homer.

* * *

The blonde ran as fast as she could, trying to catch up with Homer. "Dad stop!"

Homer refused to listen to Lisa. He wanted to isolate himself. Especially away from Lisa. Lisa was breathing heavily, trying to get Homer to stop, but each attempt was fairly weak. Suddenly, a swinging ladder came by. Lisa thought Homer would stop, but he didn't even flinch. He pushed his body forward, grasping his hands on the ladder, swinging forward until he reached on top of a building.

Now Lisa have alot of things in common with her father: the ability and love of music, their reckless personalities, standing up for what they believe in, and intelligence. Their agility and strength is no exception, except Homer is stronger than Lisa as well as Lisa is smarter than Homer.

As the swinging ladder came back, Lisa didn't hesitate. Lisa pushed her body forward, grasping the ladder , swinging forward until she reached the same roof Homer jumped on. Lisa's blue eyes scanned the area to look for Homer until she saw a figure on a different roof. Lisa ran from building to building until her feet met contact with it.

Homer was sitting on the roof with his legs up to his chin , arms wrapped around them, head buried on top of his legs, still crying. "Dad, you have to tell me what's wrong"

Silence. Only crying.

"Dad ... stop crying and talk to me... please..."

Homer couldn't speak. His lungs were still damaged. Lisa clenched her fists at her side, walking closer to Homer. As soon as Homer noticed Lisa was moving towards him, his head snapped as his puffy red eyes stared at Lisa. The blonde flinched at Homer's stare , taking a step back. As she does this, Homer turned his head away from Lisa, his legs laying flatly on the ground.

The blonde was so fast that he didn't see Lisa placing her head in his chest. Homer suddenly stopped crying, breathing heavily, rubbing Lisa's blonde hair.

A smile went across Homer's face, eyes tightly closed, breathing normally as his heart went to it's normal beating rate. Homer started to calm down, lungs repairing everytime he started to breath in the fresh air.

"Dad? Can you hear me? Can you please talk to me?"

" I love you Lisa"


End file.
